Automnal
by Ta-chan 76
Summary: [Inktober 2019] Recueil de drabbles à thèmes, genres et personnages variés. 3ème chapitre - Jour 21 à 31.
1. Jous 1-10

**Bonjour, tout le monde !**

Eh bien, cela faisait bien longtemps. Mes excuses pour cette absence prolongée, il y a des périodes où, tout simplement, l'inspiration ne vient pas, et les priorités se trouvent plutôt dans le milieu professionnel. Je sais par ailleurs que j'ai des réponses à review très en retard, mais je vous assure que je les lis toutes avec attention et qu'elles m'apportent toujours autant de plaisir, alors un grand merci à vous.

Mais à voir **Saharu-chan** se lancer avec toujours autant de talent dans le **Inktober** de cette année, je décide à mon tour de tenter ma chance. Merci de toujours trouver le moyen (voulu ou non XD) de me motiver à reprendre un stylo, ma chère belle.

**Indications rapides :**

-**Inktober** est une série de 31 défis d'écriture sur toute la durée du mois d'octobre, avec un thème par jour. Les thèmes donnés étant en anglais, j'ai choisi la traduction qui m'arrangeait le plus selon mes idées. Je poste par série pour rattraper mon retard des premiers jours.

-_Saint Seiya_ et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et la _Toei Animation_.

-Je reste pour l'heure sur le modèle du drabble, ce qui peut peut-être évoluer. Les genres, eux, seront variés. Présence de slash selon les thèmes.

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**AUTOMNAL**

**1\. Ring (Anneau)**

« Tu n'as pourtant jamais aimé les bijoux… »

Aucune réponse. Une tête basculée vers l'arrière, alors qu'elle rit à gorge déployée, agitant ses doigts fins devant son interlocutrice. L'un d'eux orné d'un lourd anneau d'or aux gravures grossières, et dont l'éclat lui inspire une profonde horreur. Tout autant que ce rire sombre et moqueur qu'elle ne reconnaît pas.

Freya lutte contre elle-même, s'efforce de ne pas faire volte-face et fuir cet être effroyable aux traits pourtant tant chéris. Mais quand Hilda lève à nouveau sa main pour observer avidement son propre reflet dans le joyau, c'est bien l'ombre d'un monstre qui se déploie autour d'elle.

* * *

**2\. Mindless (Stupide, Abrutissant)**

Malgré sa sévérité, Marin s'était toujours considérée pédagogue.

On ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, le Sanctuaire ayant décidé pour elle de sa possible fibre éducative. Pourtant, l'enseignement lui était venu naturellement, et elle avouait en tirer quelque aspect gratifiant… Jusqu'à un certain point.

Elle n'avait jamais cédé à l'abandon, ni à la facilité de laisser un élève difficile ou récalcitrant de côté… mais elle admettait que la tentation se faisait insistante face aux sourcils froncés de Seiya, douze ans, face à une banale soustraction.

* * *

**3\. Bait (Appât)**

Tous se rappelaient comment ils étaient arrivés, comment ils avaient accédé à leur titre.

L'invitation avait surgi des profondeurs. La voix n'avait pourtant rien de caverneux : douce, féminine et caressante… une voix pleine de promesses, leur jurant gloire et victoire. Leur assurant qu'ils étaient _uniques_. Et alors que tous, ils se laissaient sombrer pour se perdre dans ses paroles, la douceur de deux bras blancs les entourait. Et le piège se refermait.

Kanon n'eut rien de moins qu'un sourire carnassier en distinguant au loin les écailles roses et leur nouvelle proie, sous la forme d'un enfant au visage baigné de sang.

L'appât, encore une fois, avait été un succès.

* * *

**4\. Freeze (Gelé)**

« …Sérieusement, Isaak ?

\- C'est quand même pas de ma faute s'il est aussi stupide ! »

Camus se masse les tempes, s'efforçant de ne pas reprendre son disciple sur son niveau de langage. Le jeune apprenti se tenait droit, insensible au vent glacial qui fouettait son visage. Il progressait rapidement, Camus lui reconnaissait cela. Et sans son goût douteux de la plaisanterie, le Chevalier du Verseau l'aurait déjà choisi pour héritier en refusant de se voir confier un nouvel élève.

…Et Camus songea qu'il était effectivement préférable d'en rester à son premier choix, en avisant le spectacle pathétique offert par Hyoga, en larmes, sa langue gelée sur une colonne de glace.

* * *

**5\. Build (Bâtir)**

A combien d'années estimait-on la construction d'une amitié complète ?

Aldebaran avait accordé un intérêt limité à la question, et ce malgré les efforts constants des autres chevaliers pour l'éloigner de ses angoisses.

Cela faisait plus de dix ans, disaient-ils, ajoutant qu'il avait probablement déserté, trahi. Ou qu'il était mort, dans le meilleur des cas. Et qu'il était bien plus sain d'oublier ce souvenir d'enfance, ce garçon qui n'avait finalement été rien de plus qu'un camarade parmi d'autres. Mais Aldebaran savait que les années n'y changeraient rien, car une seconde avait suffi à bâtir cette amitié, à l'instant même où deux yeux rieurs, surplombés de cheveux parme, s'étaient posés sur lui.

* * *

**6\. Husky (Rauque, Husky)**

Le traineau était lancé à pleine vitesse. Frénétiquement, Yakoff fit claquer le fouet au-dessus des quatre huskys tirant son attelage. Un geste qu'il ne s'était jamais permis auparavant, s'agissant des chiens du seigneur du Verseau.

Mais il l'avait senti. Cet éclair d'énergie qui s'était soudain évanoui et ce froid glacial qui avait parcouru jusqu'à son âme… Etait-ce cela qu'ils nommaient « cosmos » ? Sa seule certitude était qu'une chose terrible venait de se produire, et sa hâte ne s'en trouva que renforcée.

Mais lorsqu'à son arrivée au bord de la banquise brisée, il trouva deux hommes au lieu de trois, aucun mot ne vient. Et le hurlement rauque des chiens ne fit qu'écho à sa propre détresse.

* * *

**7\. Enchanted (Enchanté, Féérique)**

Le spectacle était d'une beauté irréelle.

Au cœur de la nuit, les dernières lueurs pourpres et dorés achevaient leur mission, sous la forme d'un dernier battement d'aile, avant de se fondre dans les ténèbres. Leur danse nocturne persista encore quelques minutes, et le dernier papillon expira au même instant que son maître.

Les larmes du Bélier s'intensifièrent, exprimant contre son gré une profonde colère.

Avoir pris la vie de son ami le plus cher n'avait pas suffi : ce spectre avait achevé d'associer à tout jamais le souvenir de sa mort à la plus enchanteresse des visions.

* * *

**8\. Frail (Fragile)**

_Fragile_. Aucun autre mot n'aurait pu lui venir à l'esprit quand il le regardait.

Les autres enfants, plus médisants, avaient choisi « faible », parmi une liste d'adjectifs moins aimables. Ils n'y étaient pas… pas tout à fait. Shun n'avait en effet rien d'un combattant, mais il n'était pas inoffensif. Sa douceur ne dissimulait pas totalement sa force de caractère. Et son esprit pacifiste savait parfois se résoudre à la force.

Si bien que la surprise ne fut pas vraiment totale lorsque, lassé des tentatives timides du Cygne, ce fut Andromède qui l'attrapa par le col pour un premier baiser d'une puissance inédite.

* * *

**9\. Swing (Balançoire)**

Une planche de bois et deux morceaux de corde.

Difficile de croire qu'une construction si simple puisse causer tant de discorde. Saga connaissait néanmoins les règles du Sanctuaire : toute activité ou distraction détournant un futur chevalier de son devoir se devait d'être dénoncée. Et éradiquée.

Il le savait pertinemment… mais il se trouva incapable de sortir de sa cachette, incapable du moindre rapport en avisant le sourire rayonnant de Milo, montrant avec fierté au jeune Verseau sa création, l'installant déjà sur le bois et le poussant dans le dos, une joie timide naissant sur son visage d'ordinaire impassible. Et un léger rire s'échappant pour la première fois de ses lèvres.

* * *

**10\. Pattern (Modèle)**

Ses yeux passèrent de la gravure aux tableaux. Des tableaux à la photographie. De la photographie à l'homme. Un même modèle, identique, songea Kanon en rendant le papier grammage au juge, qui le récupéra sans un mot.

L'immortalité était un concept étrange. Rhadamanthe n'avait pas vraiment « vécu » quatre mille ans, mais près de cent corps vivants avaient abrité son âme à travers l'histoire. Des corps parfaitement identiques, au moindre détail physique. Une idée face à laquelle Kanon fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Lui préférait l'originalité. Et ce modèle-ci lui serait unique, songea-t-il en apposant sans prévenir une morsure profonde, et peut-être éternelle, dans la gorge d'une fraîcheur enivrante.


	2. Jours 11-20

**Bonjour, tout le monde !**

Un immense merci pour votre enthousiasme sur ces dix premiers défis ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant. A nouveau, mes remerciements à **Saharu-chan** pour ses encouragements et ses conseils. Voici les défis 11 à 20.

**Indications rapides :**

-**Inktober** est une série de 31 défis d'écriture sur toute la durée du mois d'octobre, avec un thème par jour. Les thèmes donnés étant en anglais, j'ai choisi la traduction qui m'arrangeait le plus selon mes idées.

-_Saint Seiya_ et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et la _Toei Animation_.

-Présence de slash selon les thèmes.

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**11- Snow (Neige)**

Son premier contact n'avait pas été des plus heureux. Sa peau, uniquement habitué à la chaleur étouffante, avait rapidement fui le contact.

« C'est horrible, c'est tellement froid ! Ne refais jamais ça ! »

Camus avait obtempéré, reculant d'un pas, l'expression contrite.

Dix ans plus tard, Milo méditait sur ses paroles, son trajet habituel et secret l'entraînant une fois de plus au cœur des étendues d'une blancheur aveuglante, ce froid détestable s'engouffrant à travers ses nombreuses couches de vêtement.

Il songeait alors, effaré par sa propre sensibilité, à quel point il aimait ces neiges éternelles, qui toujours le guidaient là où son cœur souhaitait l'emmener.

* * *

**12- Dragon**

Ce fut non sans fierté et un certain enthousiasme que Shiryu s'avança vers eux. Les deux hommes se retournèrent, intrigués. Un tel entrain sur le visage du garçon d'ordinaire si calme était aussi inhabituel que la présence d'un haut dans son attirail vestimentaire. Ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui : il s'agissait, d'un commun accord du Sanctuaire, d'un jour faste.

Face aux regards interrogateurs, Shiryu s'exclama donc :

« Enfin, avec le traité de paix, nous voici trois dragons unis sous une même bannière. Et comme vous semblez déjà avoir affinités et activités communes, ma foi, je pensais légitime et convivial que je les rejoigne ! »

Rhadamanthe s'étouffa littéralement avec le contenu de son verre. Kanon poussa un rire si puissant qu'il en chercha sa respiration près de deux minutes. Et Shiryu, quant à lui, se contenta de se demander s'il ne venait pas de proférer la plus grande bêtise de son existence entière.

* * *

**13- Ash (Cendres)**

Le feu n'avait pas pris immédiatement, et l'odeur qui s'ensuivit fut tout bonnement atroce. Aiolia, torche à la main, regardait ses souvenirs partir en fumée.

Shura était venu le chercher au cœur de la nuit, l'invitant à sa suite sans un mot. Le jeune Lion l'avait suivi, en silence également, pour découvrir avec stupeur le corps sans vie, étendu sur un tas de bois sec. Corps arraché à la place de Rodario, dévasté par la chaleur, les jets de pierre, les corbeaux et les plaies nettes qui avaient entraîné sa mort.

Jamais il n'accèderait au cimetière des chevaliers. Aucune tombe ne lui serait accordée. Shura tendit donc le flambeau à l'enfant, qui le saisit sans le regarder.

La colère ne l'avait pas quitté. Mais la haine, au moins, s'apaisa jusqu'à consumation du bûcher et aux cendres qui s'évanouirent dans les premières lueurs du jour.

* * *

**14- Overgrown (Envahi par la végétation)**

C'était la première fois qu'il y assistait.

D'ordinaire, Aphrodite trouvait toujours un prétexte pour l'expulser de son Temple une fois leurs satisfactions respectives acquises et DeathMask avait fini par accepter que son pair ne lui cache un jardin secret. Littéralement.

Un soir, Aphrodite avait fait fi de ses principes, pour laisser le Cancer étendu à ses côté sur le lit de ses appartements. Et à la seconde où le douzième gardien avait fermé les yeux, le spectacle déroutant avait commencé.

Les ronces avaient rampé jusqu'aux jambes pales, s'y enroulant pour remonter jusqu'à sa gorge dans le plus mortel des cocons. Puis lentement, les roses rouges avaient éclos, d'un éclat bien trop puissant et agressif.

Le message était clair : c'était à elles qu'Aphrodite devait sa force. Et il n'appartiendrait jamais qu'à elles, corps et âme.

* * *

**15- Legend (Légende)**

« Je n'y peux rien ! Ca me fiche la frousse à chaque fois qu'on passe devant.

-Tu dis toujours que tu as la frousse quand tu ne veux pas t'entraîner. La ferme et avance. »

Saiye rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et accéléra le pas pour rester au niveau de la jeune femme, présence rassurante par défaut.

« Les pêcheurs racontent des histoires…

-Tout le monde raconte des histoires.

-Ils ont cette drôle de légende… ils disent qu'il y a dix ans, ils y ont vu un fantôme… et qu'on entendait ses hurlements la nuit. »

Marin marqua un arrêt et se tourna vers son jeune apprenti, son regard inaccessible derrière son masque.

« J'en ai eu vent. Le Grand Pope lui-même avait démenti ces rumeurs.

-Mais…

-Il s'était même déplacé sur les ports pour rassurer les marins.

-Oui, mais…

-Et que tu y crois ou pas, qu'il s'y soit passé quelque chose ou non, si le Sanctuaire te dit que c'est faux, ça l'est. Tu comprends pourquoi, Seiya ?

Non, il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Mais Seiya n'aurait jamais remis en cause les paroles de Marin. Aussi s'efforça-t-il d'ignorer le malaise qui le prenait chaque fois qu'il passait devant les cavernes frappées par les vagues, et l'aura magnifique qui semblait prête à surgir des profondeurs.

* * *

**16- Wild (Sauvage)**

Ce n'était pas un enfant, mais un jeune démon impossible à tempérer.

Du haut de ses quatre ans, il était déjà le cauchemar de l'établissement ayant eu le malheur d'accepter son inscription. Les plus petits le fuyaient prudemment, et des garçons de deux fois son âge et sa taille accourait en larmes auprès des adultes pour montrer leurs blessures.

Le choc fut donc général lorsqu'un beau matin, il était arrivé avec un sourire docile, portant avec une extrême précaution un paquet de couverture d'où s'échappaient régulièrement une minuscule main blanche et des gazouillements joyeux.

L'attention s'était alors portée vers la jeune mère (« bien trop jeune », ne manquaient jamais de commenter les institutrices d'un ton critique) au teint malade et aux yeux fatigués, qui se contenta de poser un regard attendri sur ses fils.

Bien sûr, elle resterait inquiète. Mais la sauvagerie d'Ikki les maintiendrait en vie, autant que l'amour de Shun saurait la contenir, quand elle ne serait plus là pour les protéger.

* * *

**17- Ornament (Ornement, Décoration)**

Fut un temps où son hésitation avait porté sur plus de deux candidats.

Alors que les plus âgés des apprentis s'approchaient du trône, Shion appuya son corps douloureux sur sa canne pour les escorter derrière les rideaux de soie blanche, leur dévoilant pour la première fois l'autel sur lequel reposaient le casque écarlate et le rosaire incombant au Grand Pope.

Aioros en demeura bouche bée, troublé par l'honneur qui lui était accordé. Les yeux de Saga s'illuminèrent, sans que Shion soit certain d'en apprécier réellement la lueur. Aussi se tourna-t-il vers Kanon, attendant sur son visage une fierté qui aurait complété le trio.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que le jeune Gémeau ne lève un regard dubitatif vers lui, désignant sans entrain les ornements sacrés :

« …C'est quoi, cette merde ? »

* * *

**18- Misfit (Marginal)**

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais réussi à s'adapter nulle part.

Les femmes le trouvaient trop doux. Les hommes, trop féminin. Les enfants, trop sensible. Son propre frère, malgré l'amour évident qu'il lui portait, se montrait parfois excédé par son manque de virilité, se demandant combien de temps il lui faudrait pour s'endurcir.

Cela lui prit des années, au prix desquels il s'était enfin élevé au niveau de ses frères d'arme, avait enfin la Chevalerie de Bronze sans autre descriptif qu' « égal ».

Pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, il arrivait à ses trois amis de le regarder étrangement. Comme s'ils voyaient autre chose en lui, qu'ils craignaient parfois plus qu'ils n'admiraient sa puissance acquise.

Shun soupira et rajusta machinalement la chaîne de son pendentif, se demandant quel mauvais tour du destin l'éloignerait cette fois de ceux auxquels il avait toujours voulu ressembler.

* * *

**19- Sling (Jeter, Lancer)**

Le vieil homme ramassa une nouvelle pierre, en évalua longuement la forme et le poids puis, son inspection terminée, la jeta à travers la cascade, la chute assourdissante de l'eau étouffant l'impact.

Shunreï avait observé ce rituel pendant des années, mais s'était toujours gardée d'en faire la remarque. Elle avait pour cette figure paternelle une tendresse et un respect absolus, qui ne suffisaient malheureusement guère à saisir toute l'implication de ses gestes et paroles.

Elle avait longuement médité sur la portée métaphorique de l'acte. Fallait-il y voir l'insignifiance de toute vie sur terre ? L'impuissance face à la force destructrice de la nature ? La purification de la matière ?

Shunreï n'avait pas eu l'audace de poser la question, aussi Dohko y répondit-il un jour de lui-même. Et à la réflexion, la jeune femme aurait préféré qu'il s'en abstienne.

« Tu sais, chère petite, à mon âge, le même paysage depuis deux cent ans sans bouger… Bah, je m'occupe comme je peux, quoi. »

* * *

**20- Tread (Pas, Bruit de Pas)**

A chaque pas, ceux de l'adolescent résonnaient derrière lui.

Kanon, son regard prudemment dissimulé dans l'ombre de son casque, n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner. Le jeune Kraken avait pris l'habitude de le suivre dans ses déplacements au Sanctuaire sous-marin.

Cela n'étonnait pas le Dragon des Mers : le sacrifice d'Isaak l'avait privé de la présence de son unique modèle d'autorité. Inconsciemment, peut-être, il s'en était trouvé un nouveau.

Kanon ne s'en plaignit pas : voir pour la première fois quelqu'un marcher derrière lui, à en devenir son ombre, lui procura un plaisir grisant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se demande, avec plus d'amertume qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, si c'était également ce que Saga avait ressenti toutes ces années…


	3. Jours 21-31

**Bonjour, tout le monde, et joyeux Halloween !**

Et voila, dernier chapitre qui vient compléter cet Inktober. La tâche fut ardue, mais merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer et de me donner leur avis et leur soutien. Merci encore, également, à **Saharu-chan** pour toute son aide, ses avis et sa motivation initiale.

Ce fut un défi, mais également un plaisir de reprendre l'écriture à ce rythme. J'espère pouvoir m'y relancer dans quelques temps.

**Indications rapides :**

-**Inktober** est une série de 31 défis d'écriture sur toute la durée du mois d'octobre, avec un thème par jour. Les thèmes donnés étant en anglais, j'ai choisi la traduction qui m'arrangeait le plus selon mes idées.

-_Saint Seiya_ et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et la _Toei Animation_.

-Présence de slash selon les thèmes.

**Bonne lecture à tous, et merci.**

* * *

**21\. Treasure (Trésor)**

Les légendes ne lui étaient pas étrangères.

Il connaissait bien la représentation traditionnelle que les vivants se faisaient de son emblème, celle d'une bête avare et cupide, encerclant jalousement de ses ailes un trésor que seul un fou oserait convoiter.

Rhdamanthe y réfléchit un instant. La comparaison ne tenait pas : l'avarice n'était clairement pas sa caractéristique. Quant aux trésors…

Distraitement, son regard se posa sur le corps endormi à ses côtés, s'attardant sur la nuque offerte où il avait longuement apposé ses marques. Un instant, il imagina un autre que lui caresser ce dos bronzé, clamer cette bouche perfide, s'approprier ce corps qui lui répondait si parfaitement…

Sentant une vague redoutable de colère l'envahir, Rhadamanthe revint entourer la peau brûlante de Kanon, admettant à contrecœur que sa nature ancestrale savait parfois honteusement refaire surface.

* * *

**22\. Ghost (Fantôme)**

« Menteur ! Ça n'existe même pas, espèce de sale trouillard ! »

C'était la réponse qu'il avait obtenu de Milo le jour où il avait rassemblé assez de courage pour évoquer ses angoisses auprès de ses camarades. Aiolia avait suivi l'avis du jeune scorpion, appuyé pour une fois par Camus. Shaka avait ignoré jusqu'à la conversation et Aldebaran avait tenté de rationaliser la chose. Mais tous étaient finalement partis, sans accorder plus de crédit à sa détresse.

A sa grande surprise, pourtant, DeathMask était resté, lui enserrant l'épaule un peu trop fort avec ce sourire qu'il détestait. Mais qui signifiait que oui, lui aussi savait.

« Ils ne partiront jamais, tu sais ? Moi, ils restent liés à leurs visages. Pour toi, ce seront les armures. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu ne pourras_ jamais_ y échapper. »

Des années plus tard, Mû ne put que constater que le Cancer ne lui avait pas menti.

A chaque coup de marteau, une âme hurlante. A chaque reconstruction, les souvenirs de mille souffrances qui n'étaient pas les siennes. A chaque armure restituée, la douleur sourde de ceux qui avait dû l'abandonner.

* * *

**23\. Ancient (Ancien, antique)**

Dans l'immense couloir aux torches mourantes s'enchainaient portraits et statues.

Elle passa en revue toutes ces anciennes représentations, de femmes aux traits identiques aux siens. Leurs yeux déterminés lui inspiraient des milliers d'années d'existence et de sagesse, la renvoyant immanquablement à sa propre inexpérience. Et à cet infâme sentiment de n'être encore qu'une inconnue, un imposteur en ces lieux sacrés.

Pourtant, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, tous avaient plié le genou devant elles. Tous, ils avaient renouvelé leurs vœux et l'avaient contemplé comme l'incarnation de l'espoir qu'ils avaient tant attendu, du renouveau de félicité que le Sanctuaire méritait.

Tant de raisons pour lesquelles Saori savait qu'aucun retour en arrière ne lui était permis. Et que pour tous ces hommes qui avaient donné leur vie pour lui dévoiler la voie à suivre, elle risquerait la sienne pour conduire chaque rescapé hors des ténèbres.

* * *

**24\. Dizzy (Pris de vertige)**

Les vertiges étaient de plus en plus fréquents. S'ensuivait alors la migraine, rendant ses nuits difficiles et ses entraînements insoutenables. Aujourd'hui, elle interrompit sa promenade hebdomadaire avec son meilleur ami, dans les bras duquel il s'effondra.

« Saga ! Tu te sens mal ? »

Le soleil lui brûlait les yeux, déformant sa vision, et les traits d'Aioros lui parurent alors détestables. La douleur s'intensifia, comme des milliers de ricanements dans son esprit, lui soufflant de plonger ses ongles dans ces yeux trop purs, de broyer la nuque de celui qui l'avait privé de son ambition et de son avenir.

Il aurait voulu hurler pour les faire taire, juste les faire partir pour retrouver une seconde de silence salvateur. Mais la voix, alors unique et terriblement semblable, éclatait de rire, le rappelant à la réalité qu'il avait tenté mille fois de fuir.

_Nous l'avons déjà fait, Saga. Kanon aussi était un gêneur, et cela ne t'avait alors pas tant tourmenté… Nous y avons même pris du plaisir, tu le sais. _

Saga ferma les yeux, ignorant la main adorée et haïe d'Aioros qui essuyait son front. Il savait maintenant ce que cette voix, peut-être la sienne, allait lui souffler. Comme il savait qu'une fois encore, il y céderait.

_Alors… pourquoi ne pas recommencer ?_

* * *

**25\. Tasty (Délicieux)**

Son statut de spectre acquis et son surplis remis, le seigneur Rhadamanthe l'avait immédiatement conduit à la Caïna pour qu'il y prenne son poste, et qu'il y fasse la connaissance de son co-équipier.

Ce fut d'abord son odeur qui frappa Sylphide. Aux Enfers, aucune odeur, aucune couleur ne subsistait. Pourtant, de ce jeune homme au sourire troublant émanait un puissant parfum, mélange de saveurs qu'il croyait avoir déjà oublié.

Un parfum épicé, _sucré_, aux notes lourdes et alléchantes qu'il associa aussitôt à du chocolat, achevant de l'envouter, le forçant à serrer la main banche tendue vers lui, à succomber aux yeux ambrés se plissant de malice, jusqu'à ignorer la voix de son maître lui énonçant le prénom de la Harpie.

* * *

**26\. Dark (Sombre, obscurité)**

Les ténèbres avaient toujours fait partie inhérente de son existence.

Une fois ses yeux fermés, le monde semblait moins laid, ses semblables moins hostiles. Et les tentations finissaient elles aussi par s'évanouir.

Les années passant, l'obscurité était devenue presque rassurante, et il en vint à s'y complaire, ainsi coupé d'un monde qui s'enlisait lentement dans la corruption. Lui, au cœur des ténèbres protectrices, s'élèverait au-dessus de cette triste humanité.

« Shaka ? »

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent soudainement : les ténèbres étaient toujours présentes. Dans la pénombre, il finit par discerner le jeune corps étendu sous le sien, le visage bronzé en sueur, les yeux sombres mi-clos l'observant avec reproche : Shaka était encore parti dans les méandres de son esprit, abandonnant le monde réel derrière lui. _L_'y abandonnant, encore.

La part terrestre de Shaka reprit aussitôt le dessus, revenant se coller contre le corps brûlant, reprenant sa place entre les jambes offertes, arrachant un grondement à leur propriétaire dont la main se crispa derrière son cou.

Peut-être qu'Athéna avait de bonnes raisons de vouloir sauver ce monde… Et tant qu'Ikki continuerait à en faire partie, à son étrange façon, Shaka consentirait à l'y rejoindre.

* * *

**27\. Coat (Manteau)**

Le vent nocturne leur balaya un à un le visage. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel, réalisant alors à quel point le spectacle des étoiles leur avait manqué.

Chacune leur tour, les ombres quittèrent leur repère et s'avancèrent vers l'immense escalier, leurs manteaux sombres les dissimulant à tout regard : déjà, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un avec la nuit.

Au premier temple, le combat faisait déjà rage, et Shion sentit la fierté, teintée d'une immense tristesse, envahir son cœur. Ce sentiment, il le reconnut sans surprise dans le cosmos de Saga. Et si cette pensée ne lui plaisait guère, il savait qu'ils partageaient alors le même tourment.

Ironiquement, il leur fallait bénir ces lourdes étoffes de ténèbres, qui dissimuleraient un temps l'éclat infect de leurs nouvelles armures et les soustrairaient aux yeux du premier gardien.

Shion, tout comme Saga, était prêt à faire face à la colère, au mépris. Mais rien en ce monde ne les aurait préparés à la détresse hurlante de Mû, et la trahison agonisante qu'ils lui insufflèrent.

* * *

**28\. Ride (Monter, chevaucher)**

« Un regret ? Si peut-être… Je ne suis jamais monté à cheval, vous savez. »

La révélation, s'il valait la compter comme telle, était tombée entre deux bouteilles de bière et quelques inepties que seuls les trois hommes présents, dont l'ivresse se précisait, auraient considéré avec une vague importance.

Shura ne s'ouvrait vraiment que dans ces rares moments, après plusieurs verres et en l'unique compagnie des deux chevaliers qui représentaient ce qu'il avait le plus proche du concept d'amis. Et parfois, au milieu de ces conversations sans intérêt et décousues, des bribes de souvenirs, d'espoir ou de regrets refaisaient surface, preuve de la confiance qu'il leur accordait. Et Aphrodite accordait à chaque anecdote, chaque pensée futile, un sincère intérêt et sa plus profonde attention.

…Et puis, il y avait DeathMask.

« Tu parles ! Comme j't'entends gueuler quand tu découches au neuvième temple, m'est avis que tu t'en envoies copieusement, des 'chevauchées', connard ! »

* * *

**29\. Injured**

Leurs corps demeuraient insolemment intacts.

Les combats leur semblaient bien peu de chose. A chaque nouvelle guerre sainte, et finalement à chaque défaite, les conséquences étaient moindres : un nouveau corps, jeune et sain, leur était accordé. Jamais leurs traits ne flétriraient.

Le baiser achevé, Eaque rouvrit les yeux et admira longuement le visage désespérément beau de Minos. Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner que cet homme portait en lui le souvenir de mille batailles, et d'autant de blessures.

Pourtant, elles étaient bien là. Peut-être que seul l'œil avisé d'un être ayant vécu autant que lui parvenait à les percevoir. Au fond de ses yeux, de son âme, au cœur de son cosmos, des plaies béantes, et autant de cicatrices que l'éternité ne suffirait jamais à refermer. Et qui éloignait toujours plus de son humanité celui qu'il avait jadis passionnément aimé.

* * *

**30\. Catch (Capture, « bon parti »)**

« Non, mais sérieusement… pourquoi _lui _? »

La question revenait régulièrement. Rhadamanthe l'ignorait, mais la curiosité des Enfers ne tarissait jamais dès lors que Kanon des Gémeaux était mentionné. Ou plus particulièrement, sa présence occasionnelle entre ses draps.

L'on s'interrogeait autour de lui : était-ce un acte de défiance envers les Enfers ? La satisfaction de soumettre un ancien adversaire ? Ou peut-être encore la fierté d'avoir su s'emparer le plus grand comploteur que ce siècle ait connu ?

Rhadamanthe aurait sans doute aimé valider une de ces hypothèses, dans lesquelles il était toujours le conquérant… mais la réalité lui paraissait tout autre quand le regard du chevalier des Gémeaux se posait sur lui, et que ses mains expertes se crispaient dans ses cheveux, son sourire nul autre que celui d'un prédateur comblé de sa capture.

* * *

**31\. Ripe (Mûr)**

Un par un, avec un soin immense, il cueillit les fruits pendant aux lourdes branches. Il évalua longuement leurs poids, en portant un à son nez pour en humer le parfum sucré. Ils étaient parfaits. Une fois le sac rempli, Aioros le passa sur son dos et rebroussa chemin.

Peu de plaisir était accordé aux futurs chevaliers. Chaque jour, il voyait ces enfants repousser les limites de leurs jeunes corps, panser de nouvelles plaies, s'éloigner toujours plus de l'innocence. Et pour tout ce qu'Aioros savait leur devoir indispensable et sacré, il ne pouvait se départir de l'immense tristesse qui envahissait son cœur en les voyant revenir de leurs entraînements.

Alors chaque opportunité d'apporter une joie simple dans leur existence se devait d'être saisie. Et les sourires étincelants qu'ils lui offrirent en échange des poires parfaitement mûres, seuls présents qui leur étaient encore accordés, en était bel et bien la preuve.


End file.
